La sonrisa de Ran El último caso de Conan Edogawa
by L-Chan93
Summary: Shinichi va a recuperar su cuerpo. Ran ha quedado con alguien. ¿Podrá Shinichi contarle todo a Ran antes de que esta cometa el mayor error de su vida? ¿Ran le perdonará y aceptará su casi inverosímil historia? Entrad y leed. Fic por el cumple de hg18


**Jeje, Aquí estoy de nuevo! Espero que lo leais! No son muy habituales los fics de DC, en realidad pero igualmente espero que os guste!**

**Este fic está dedicado a hg18 por su cumple así que FELICIDADES! Espero que te guste mucho**

**Detective Conan no me pertenece, sino tendría dinero, estatuas en mi pueblo, un museo propio y Shinichi sería solo para mí MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ**

**

* * *

**

**LA SONRISA DE RAN. EL ÚLTIMO CASO DE CONAN EDOGAWA.**

Conan Edogawa paseaba en silencio por las calles de su barrio. En su bolsillo llevaba el antídoto del APTX4869. El definitivo. Haibara lo había completado hacía tan solo unas horas, ayudada por los disquetes que habían extraído de uno de los laboratorios cuando desmantelaron la Organización de los Hombres de Negro.

FLASH BACK

- Aquí tienes, Kudo, el antídoto al APTX4869…´

- ¿El verdadero? ¿Tan pronto? – Conan estaba realmente sorprendido

- Sí, creo que sí… De todas maneras no necesitas esconderte, ya no, pero…Kudo…

- ¿Sí?

- ¿No preferirías seguir siendo Conan? No todo el mundo tiene la oportunidad de vivir dos veces, de cambiar su pasado… Los chicos te echarán de menos… ¿Qué vas a decirle a Yoshida-san? ¿Y a los otros? ¡No puedes irte sin más! – Haibara se agarraba a un clavo ardiendo, a la más mínima oportunidad de retenerle unos segundos.

- Lo siento, Haibara. Pero sé que sabes lo que siento. No quiero seguir siendo Conan, teniendo la oportunidad de recuperar mi vida y volver a ser Shinichi Kudo. Y Haibara…

- ¿Sí? – la voz de la pequeña castaña temblaba

- Gracias…por todo

Y así, Conan salió de la casa del profesor. Dentro, Haibara se tumbó en el sofá y se echó a llorar.

Si tan sólo se quedase como Conan, si tan sólo olvidase que había sido Shinichi Kudo, si tan sólo se quedara con ella…

Y lo peor es que no podía odiar a Ran por quitárselo. Ella se merecía recuperarlo después de todo lo que había pasado, y siempre se había portado muy bien con ella. Era dulce, cariñosa… era imposible odiarla o desearle algún mal.

Y por eso lloró amargamente, por aquel chico que se le había clavado en lo más hondo, para desahogar en llanto todo el dolor que acumulaba en el corazón.

Fuera, Conan estaba apoyado en la puerta. Oía, amortiguados, los sollozos de la castaña. Y se sintió fatal. Porque aunque todos dijeran que era un despistado, él hacía mucho que sabía lo que Haibara sentía. Por eso era mejor así. La hora de hablar con Ran había llegado.

FIN FLASH BACK

Conan llegó a casa de los Mouri. Ya sabía que Kogoro no estaría. A Ran tan solo le había dicho que se iba a jugar a Mahjong, pero Conan sabía, como buen detective que era, que iba a hablar con Eri. Porque, aunque siempre sería un mujeriego, todos sabían que amaba a su mujer y que ya era hora de arreglar las cosas. Pero no le había dicho nada a Ran para que esta ni se ilusionara, ni tampoco, en cierta manera, se entrometiera, pues era bien conocido el empeño de la chica en reunir a sus padres. Cuando Ran ponía en on el "modo alcahueta" era imparable, y lo que Kogoro y Eri necesitaban era estar solos y hablar de ellos.

Lo que realmente le extrañó fue no ver a Ran. Cuando Kogoro no estaba la muchacha no solía salir y tampoco tenía entrenamiento de kárate que él supiera. Presentía que algo se le estaba escapando.

Encontró una nota junto a lo que debía ser su cena:

"Conan, te dejó la cena hecha.

He quedado a las 8 con el Doctor Araide, así que no sé a qué hora volveré. Creo que ya es hora de levantar la cabeza.

Pórtate bien. Un beso.

Ran"

"Mierda" pensó Conan. Por eso había estado tan triste los últimos días, siempre pendiente del teléfono… No podía permitirlo, no ahora que el final de todo aquel lío que había sido su vida durante esos años estaba tan cerca, ahora que podría ver a la cara a su amada de frente, sin mentiras…

Conan salió por la puerta a toda prisa. Fuera llovía, pero no le importaba. No sabía a ciencia cierta dónde habían quedado, pero tampoco le importaba. Corría y corría bajo la lluvia. Sus pequeñas piernas le hacían tropezar y llenaban su siempre inmaculada chaqueta azul y sus pantalones de barro y suciedad. Pero nada le detendría, tenía que encontrarla… De pronto sintió una corazonada. ¿Y si ella… estaba en aquel lugar? Y, con renovadas fuerzas, tomó el camino que llevaba hasta su casa.

Al llegar hasta ella, el corazón se le puso a mil. Una hermosa joven estaba parada frente a la puerta de su casa

- ¡RAN-NECHAAAAAAAAAN!

- ¡Conan-Kun! ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- ¿Es verdad que has quedado con Araide-Sensei?

Ella le sonrió tristemente

- Sí, así es. Sólo he venido a despedirme.

- Demooo… ¿Y Shinichi-nichan?

Los ojos de Ran se llenaron de lágrimas

- Ie, Conan-kun. El doctor me llamó el otro día diciendo que quería quedar conmigo y yo… No puedo estar esperando eternamente…

Conan puso una cara tan seria, que Ran se asustó

- Ven conmigo, Ran

- Demo… ¡He quedado Conan-kun!

- Sólo ven y escúchame. Si después de esto, de oír todo lo que tengo que decir, aún quieres ir con el doctor Araide, no te lo impediré.

Y lo dijo con una cara tan seria, con los ojos azules tan penetrantes, que Ran no pudo evitar asentir.

Traspasaron la verja de la casa de Shinichi Kudo. Cuando, al llegar a la puerta, Conan sacó las llaves de la casa de su bolsillo, Ran salió de su ensimismamiento y preguntó extrañada:

- ¿Por qué tienes tú las llaves de la casa de Shinichi?

Conan le devolvió una misteriosa y triste sonrisa. Y ambos entraron en la casa en silencio. Conan invitó a Ran a sentarse en uno de los sillones y fue a por un par de vasos de agua y una sábana. Tras darle el suyo a Ran, sacó de su bolsillo el antídoto al APTX4869 y se lo tomó. Ran le miró extrañada, a lo que él sólo respondió:

- Pronto tendrás todas las repuestas

Ran le miró aún más extrañada, ¿a qué venía tanto misterio? El doctor Araide tendría que esperar, ahora le preocupaba más Conan, porque aunque este siempre era un niño serio, e incluso a veces ni siquiera parecía un niño, ese día estaba diferente, hoy, más que nunca, parecía demasiado adulto para su pequeño cuerpo.

Conan se quitó las gafas, y las dejó con cierta delicadeza y cariño sobre la mesa.

- Ya no las necesitaré

- ¿? ¿¡Conan-kun! – Ran ya sí que no entendía nada - ¿Cómo que no las necesitas? ¡Si no te las quitabas ni para dormir! Además no vas a ver bien

- Me temo que estas gafas nunca me han servido para ver mejor, sirven para muchas otras cosas que no te podrías ni imaginar, pero lo único que no tienen es graduación.

- ¡Explícate!

- Mejor empiezo por el principio. Por favor Ran, déjame hablar hasta el final y después podrás decidir, aunque sé que te morirás por comentar nada más empiece, escucha hasta el final ¿Sí?

- Pero qué demonios…

- Por favor – los ojos ya libres de gafas, le rogaban, clavando su mirada penetrante y madura en sus castaños ojos

- Está bien - Ran no pudo soportar esa mirada durante mucho tiempo

- Había una vez un chico que fue con su mejor amiga a un parque de atracciones, este chico era detective y tras resolver un caso en una montaña rusa - Ran abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, ¡Esa era su historia! ¡Y la de Shinichi!, pero había prometido no hablar y aguantaría hasta el final - Pudo ver a unos misteriosos Hombres de Negro haciendo un trato en relación a lo que parecía un chantaje, sin darse cuenta de que uno de ellos se le acercaba por detrás, el cual le dio un contundente golpe y le obligó a tomarse un veneno indetectable que no había sido probado en humanos y huyeron. El muchacho detective creía que iba a morir, empezó sentir un dolor insoportable y se desmayó. Al despertar, tenía el cuerpo de un niño de 6 años – Los ojos de Ran ya no podían abrirse más. ¿Conan estaba intentando decir lo que ella creía? Tuvo que morderse el labio para no preguntar y seguir escuchando. Conan tenía la mirada perdida, sumergido en sus recuerdos, mientras continuaba hablando – fue corriendo bajo la lluvia hasta su casa donde su vecino, un viejo científico algo chiflado, le dijo que no podía decírselo a nadie, pues podría poner en peligro a su familia y amigos. – Estaba empezando a sudar y se notaba la amargura en su voz – Y en ese momento su amiga apareció preguntando por él y él, para no descubrirse, cogió las viejas gafas de su padre y se las puso. Cuando la muchacha le preguntó su nombre, él escogió los 2 primeros nombres que vio en los lomos de los libros de la habitación. Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y Rampo Edogawa. Cuando salió la posibilidad de irse a vivir con su amiga, él no quería hacerla sufrir así, pero dado que su padre era detective, él podría ir resolviendo casos y quizás llegaría algo de información de esos Hombres de Negro. El resto ya lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Así, finalizó el pequeño la historia con una sonrisa triste, seguía sudando y estaba muy pálido

- E… esto… en- entonces tú… tú eres…

- Ran, yo…

De repente, Conan empezó a agarrarse fuertemente el lado izquierdo de su pecho, comenzó a sudar aún más, su mortal palidez asustó a Ran. El pequeño se retorcía en el sofá como si se estuviera muriendo, se veía a las claras su sufrimiento. Ran se acercó asustada, los pequeños ojos azules titilaban de dolor.

- Shinichi… ¡Shinichi! ¡Qué está pasando!

- Ran… la… la sábana

- ¿Para qué quieres una sábana ahora? ¡Hay que llevarte al hospital! – Conan asió su chaqueta fuertemente

- Por…favor…Ran

- De acuerdo

Nada más alcanzarle la sábana, Conan se tapó completamente con ella. Ran introdujo su mano bajo la sábana y, a tientas, tomó la mano del pequeño, que se la apretó fuertemente, como con miedo.

Tras varias horas de sufrimiento, Ran notó que ya no apretaba la pequeña y suave mano de Conan.

Ahora apretaba la fuerte mano de un adulto.

La mano de Shinichi

Shinichi había estado ahí, siempre. Cuando había empezado a entender se había enfadado mucho, pero tras todas esas horas su enfado se había diluido tras mucha reflexión

Él siempre había estado allí, protegiéndola, consolándola, sin poder decirle quién era. Quizás no era ella quien más había sufrido. Él había tenido que soportar estar a su lado, con todas sus quejas y reproches, encajando los golpes en silencio. Cuando perdió la memoria, cuando Kid la secuestró, cuando estuvo a punto de morir en la torre de Tokio… Siempre había estado ahí, apoyándola, siempre en silencio.

Pero a pesar de todo ello, le dolía que no le hubiera dicho nada. Aunque fuera para protegerla, creía merecer algo más de confianza.

Pero por encima de todo, lo que más temía era que por alguna extraña razón la persona que saliera de debajo de esa sábana no fuera Shinichi. Que todo fuera otro de sus sueños en los que veía mil y una veces su vuelta de mil y una maneras distintas. Pero nada como aquello. Nada como darse cuenta de que el niño al que había llegado a querer como a un hermano fuera el amor de su vida. Cierto que había sospechado de él más veces pero en verdad suspiraba de alivio cuando algo le probaba que sus sospechas no tenían fundamento.

Entonces empezó a notar movimiento bajo la sábana. La mano se soltó suavemente y la cabeza de Shinichi asomó por la sábana, aunque sin atreverse a mirarla:

- Hola… - Shinichi miraba hacia otro lado, rojo de vergüenza

- Hola… - Después de tanto pensar, tanto imaginar, no sabía qué decirle – Eres tú…

- Eso parece – Shinichi sonrió levemente

- Mírame – Shinichi se sobresaltó y, rojo como la grana, giró la cabeza y clavó sus ojos zafiro en los castaños de Ran - Oh Dios… ¡Eres tú!

Ran se tiró encima de Shinichi y este apenas pudo sujetarla, la sábana se resbaló, dejando al descubierto el firme abdomen de Shinichi. Este la abrazó fuertemente. Ya habría tiempo de contarle todo, ahora sólo quería tenerla en sus brazos…

1 minuto…

2 minutos…

3 minutos…

4 minutos…

5 minutos…

- Esto… Ran, eh, Ran, ¡Ran!

- ¡No pienso soltarte! Te irás de nuevo – Sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarse – No quiero volver a perderte, no quiero no saber dónde estás, no quiero…

- Oe oe Ran, después de esto no me voy a ir, esta vez no – le susurró al oído – pero, ehh, etooo – Comenzó a ponerse muy colorado de nuevo, ya rivalizaba con los tomates maduros – ne… necesito que me sueltes, no me importa que me trates a lo peluche demo… El peluche necesita vestirse – A Shinichi le cayó una gotita en la cabeza ¬/¬ U

.- Oh, ¡Perdón!

Ran se apartó, toda colorada. Sólo le había importado abrazarlo, asegurarse de que era él, de que era real. No se había dado cuenta de que él estaba… bueno esto… que estaba… eh, pues eso como estaba.

Shinichi se enrolló la sábana a la cintura y subió rápidamente las escaleras (bueno, todo lo rápido que pudo vestido así) para vestirse decentemente.

Ran se quedó sentada en el sofá, toda colorada. Shinichi, sólo podía pensar en Shinichi, en que había vuelto, en que no se iba a ir, en sus penetrantes ojos azules, en su bien formado torso…

No, no, no, no podía ponerse a pensar en eso ahora, no era el mejor momento para fantasear. CONAN era SHINICHI. Oh no, si Conan era Shinichi, entonces…

PUFF! A Ran le salía humo de la cabeza, como si fuera un tren. ¡Cómo iba a mirarle a la cara! Le había abrazado, besado, dormido con él… ¡se había bañado con él! ¡Dios!

Y en eso que Ran se comía la cabeza ella solita, Shinichi volvió al salón con unas tazas:

- He traído un poco de té, creo que hoy no ha sido un día fácil para ninguno de los dos. Creo que es mejor que me preguntes lo que quieras saber, prometo responderte a todo. Esta vez no habrá secretos.

- …

Ran tomó la taza que Shinichi le tendía. No sabía muy bien por dónde empezar, millones de preguntas revoloteaban por su cabeza. Así que decidió empezar por una:

- ¿Quién más lo sabe? – Shinichi se sorprendió, no era la pregunta que él se esperaba precisamente

- Eh, el profesor Agasa, mis padres, Heidi, Ai Haibara (que en realidad es Sherry Miyano una ex-miembro de los Hombres de Negro), Eisuke…

- ¡Eisuke también!

- ¡Es que me descubrió! Si no a ese ni la hora. ¬¬

- Je Shinichi… ¿Estás celoso? – Ran no podía creérselo ¡Shinichi celoso de Eisuke!

- ¡Claro que no! – Shinichi hizo un puchero de enfado y Ran por poco y no se le tira encima de lo mono que estaba (N/A: yo tb me tiraba encima…) Pero tenía que ponerse seria

- Bueno, Shinichi, tengo tantas preguntas, tantas dudas, que no sé muy bien qué preguntarte. Pero hay algo muy importante por encima de todo lo demás, ¿dónde nos deja esto a nosotros? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste desde un principio? – Los ojos de Ran volvieron a aguarse

- ¡Te lo he dicho! No podía permitir que te hicieran daño ¡A ti no! ¡No me lo hubiera perdonado jamás si te llega a pasar algo por mi culpa!

- ¡¿De qué me hablas? ¿Crees que no hubiera podido guardarte el secreto? ¿Crees que soy una princesa indefensa? ¿Qué no merezco tu confianza? Porque con todas las veces que se lo dije a Conan, Shinichi ya debería haber comprendido que yo le…

Shinichi la silenció poniendo suavemente un dedo sobre sus labios y la miró con cariño:

- No digas nada, por favor, déjame decirlo a mí, aquello que sólo podía decirte con mi verdadero cuerpo, aquello que deseaba decirte aquel día en el hotel Beika en el que mis padres se prometieron, aquello que he querido decirte siempre desde que me di cuenta de ello – Shinichi apartó el dedo de los labios de la castaña y respiró hondo – Ran, yo…

- Si… - Ran estaba en vilo, embelesada por el momento

- Ran yo… yo te… ¡Yo te amo! No puedo vivir sin ti, te veo con otros y te juro que se me llevan los demonios… Pero no sé si te merezco ¿Aún puedo suplicar algo de tu amor? Sé que te he hecho mucho daño, pero también sé que te quiero más que a nada, más que a nadie y que si aceptaras perdonarme no volvería a hacerlo de nuevo, siempre te contaría todo y que no vas a encontrar a nadie que te ame más que yo… - Shinichi bajó la cabeza, él había hecho lo que había estado en su mano y había puesto su corazón en ello. Ahora la decisión era de Ran

- Shinichi… - Ran le hizo levantar la cabeza para escuchar su veredicto – llevo tanto tiempo esperando oírte decir algo así…

- ¿Eso significa que aún no es tarde para nosotros? ¿Aún me quieres?

- Claro que sí, baka – Ran se puso super colorada

- ¿Y que pasa con el doctor Araide?

- ¡Oh no! ¡Tengo que disculparme! ¡Le he dejado plantado! ¡Ay madre!

Ran estaba histérica, corría de un lado a otro, murmurando entre dientes frases inteligibles de forma nerviosa. Shinichi suspiró y sonrió, algunas cosas no cambiarían jamás.

Tomó a Ran de la mano, deteniendo así su andar frenético y la atrajo hacia sí cogiéndola de la cintura. Y la besó.

Al principio Ran no respondió de pura sorpresa pero poco a poco fue cediendo ante la gentileza de Shinichi y le echó los brazos al cuello, acercándose así aún más hacia él. Shinichi comenzó a morder suavemente su labio inferior como pidiéndole permiso y esta, embriagada por las sensaciones que el castaño le producía, entreabrió los labios, permitiendo el paso de la traviesa lengua de Shinichi y comenzando un juego de amor que ninguno quería detener.

Muy a su pesar, tuvieron que separarse cuando el aire se les acabó. Shinichi cogió a Ran y la alzó en brazos diciendo:

El doctor es un adulto y aceptará lo que digas sin cuestionarte. Hoy no pienso permitir que te alejes de mi lado. Eres mía así como yo soy tuyo, eres mi linda princesa que, si bien no está indefensa, debo proteger con mi vida y eso es lo que pienso hacer a partir de ahora. Y ahora vamos a celebrar la victoria del valiente caballero sobre todos sus enemigos y contra sus rivales en el amor ¿Te parece bien? – Shinichi le guiñó un ojo y Ran se escondió en su pecho muerta de vergüenza

- Shinichi – dijo en un susurro contra la camisa de su amado

- ¿Sí?

- Te amo – Shinichi sonrió pícaramente

- Me tomaré eso como un sí – Ran le dio una colleja y comenzó a reír, ese si era su Shinichi, serio y romántico, pero irónico y divertido

Shinichi sólo pudo acusar el golpe y pensar que por la sonrisa de Ran era poco precio a pagar

Y así, los dos entraron en la habitación a demostrarse con actos y palabras el amor que sentían el uno por el otro

* * *

En una cafetería del barrio de Beika, un adulto de ojos marrones, muy guapo y con gafas estaba sentado en una mesa para dos con todas las féminas del lugar babeándole todo el local a la dueña. En eso, que entró en la cafetería otro joven idéntico, sorprendiendo al que estaba sentado

- Como ambos sabemos que no va a venir me puedo sentar ¿no?

- Je, yo te hacía en Hawai disfrutando del sol… - el primer joven se quitó una máscara, dejando al descubierto los hermosos rasgos de Vermouth

- Hombre, no es normal que me toque un viaje así de repente cuando yo no juego a nada de eso y que cuando voy al instituto a preguntar por el envío me encuentre a todos los chicos cuchicheando porque le he pedido una cita a Mouri… de la cual me acababa de enterar. Tenías que ser tú

- El ángel y la bala de plata necesitaban un empujón, siento de verdad haber tomado de nuevo tu identidad – esta vez, Vermouth parecía realmente arrepentida

- Está bien, si es para ayudar a esos dos…, estaba seguro de que eras una buena persona. Parece que algo te ha librado de la cárcel

- Bueno, creo que eres el primero que lo piensa. Como ayudé a desmantelar la organización, me han concedido la libertad, me hice lo suficiente amiga de Sherry para convencerla de que no iba a hacerle daño y al final resulta que nos llevamos bastante bien. Me dijo que estaba acabando el antídoto de Kudo y yo urdí este plan. Simple pero efectivo. Aunque preferiría contarte los detalles en otro lugar, si quieres… - Vermouth miró al joven médico y le guiñó un ojo

- Me encantaría

Así, ambos salieron de la cafetería cogidos del brazo, dejando a la pobre dueña del local con todo el suelo lleno de las babas de hombres y mujeres que soñaban despiertos con la pareja que había salido por aquella puerta hacia el lluvioso paisaje que ofrecía el barrio de Beika

* * *

Je, ¿Qué tal? Os ha Gustado? Sí? No? Bueno pues para saber vuestra opinión y seguir mejorando ¡Dejadme un Review!


End file.
